1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
Methods of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image by an electrophotographic method or the like are currently used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, image information is formed as an electrostatic charge image on a surface of an image holding member through a charging step and an exposure step, and a toner image is developed on the surface of the image holding member using a developer containing a toner. The toner image is visualized as an image through a transfer step of transferring the toner image onto a recording medium and a fixing step of fixing the toner image to a surface of the recording medium.